Little Souls : The Final Nightmare (PREVIEW!)
by Tlme
Summary: So, the third installment of Little Souls is here! Preview form. Anyway, I am accepting OC's if you wanna see yours in the story. (Make it good!) So, we're gonna go on a ride through a nightmare! Are you ready? I don't think you are.


[?]

"So, you want ME to do that? Pull some random people into this world – just because you have a burning passion for them? I mean – it is very cliché and you are dead… But I AM bored and I like challenges every once in a while. So I'll do it."

The man slammed his hand on the red desk cackling. "YES! FINALLY! They are freaking stupid and they have killed me TWICE. Let me tell you, TWICE."

 **We thought it was over. We all did.**

[Fazbear's Frights]

The fire glistened in the night as sparks flew from what seemed to be a black rabbit. "F-i-a-bzzz… S-S-SHUT D-D-D-DOWN…

 **BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

'Hello, what is your emergency? HELLO?'

"Hello, this is Fred from Fredbear's Family Diner. If you are being called, one of our special animatronics have been forced to shut down from either foul play, a criminal, or something else horrible. Please come to our location at this time. **CLICK** "

 **But.. Some things turn out the way we never expected them to.**

Y/N's eyes slowly opened – he/she blinking before getting up and looking at where the heck he/she was. It was just a black room that had no door. "H-Hello? An-Anybody th-"

A voice interrupted, "Who the crap are you?"

He/she swiftly turned around seeing a man wearing a purple uniform. The same exact one he/she wore when he/she worked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "Eh.. I am Y/N L/N. What's your name?"

The man sighed and replied, "Uh. Uhm.. You knew me before. You haven't seen me in a while, I am sure of that."

 **Not even all of us came here.**

Ben shouted, "Y/N? JEREMY? FREDDY, AND MARI? Ah, where the heck are they.."  
He bumped into Hannah and flinched. Hannah quickly replied, "O-Oh, sorry there. Have you seen Y/N and the others anywhere? I do know that Ben and Jason are here."

Ben shrugged. "That's who I've been looking for. Have they gone to eat Ice-Cream without us? Blah, I don't know. It could be anything."

Hannah went on into the front of the house noticing scattered papers and ruined furniture in the room. "BEN?! You HAVE to come see this."

 **But some of us still came. Including me.**

Y/N and **(CENSORED)** ran into another dark room cringing. Then Y/N heard a familiar voice ring in the shadows. "Freddy, WHAT is this place? Where the f#$%^ are we?"

Another voice was heard. "I dunno. It's dark tho- HEY! THERE'S Y/N and.. OH! That guy! I remember him.."

Freddy ran towards Y/N and hugged him/her. He/she appeared to have a light blush on his/her face before replying, "It's good to see you again. I guess."

Jeremy then walked up to Y/N and shook his/her hand. "It's good to see you again. We've been in a random dark void before we came here."

Y/N's eye twitched before replying, "Oh, I was in there too. There was also a camera in the corner as well. A man also spoke from it too, it was annoying."

 **We can't control what happens now. We have to face the consequences.**

Y/N banged on the glass window to no avail. The pink man showed an unhuman smile before starting to repeatedly stab Jeremy in the arm. "AH! N-NO! ST-STOP YOU B#$%^!"

Then the familiar man teleported into the room – the ghostly smile still on his face. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't do that again. Mhmhmhm.. Nice seeing one of your friends slowly bleeding out, isn't it?"

Y/N tried to punch the man in the arm but it just went through. "You know you can't kill me, Y/N. This is my world, I am technically God here."

 **But..**

Y/N grabbed the knife – before looking behind him/herself. Jeremy grinned and said, "That scary animatronic isn't going to expect this. He does have REALLY sharp teeth after all."

 **We always find a way.**

Y/N swung the knife towards the completely white thing protecting him/herself from the broadsword it had. "Who knew smaller weapons were stronger in this world?"

 **We stick together.**

Y/N placed the blueprint on the table sighing. "So, here's the map of the establishment. It's like the old Freddy Fazbear's pizza except it is all messed up. Same with the animatronics – they literally look like they come from a horror movie."

Mari replied, "So, we're going to have to deal with FIVE animatronics that can kill us at any moment? And tiny Freddy Fazbear's? Heh, we're going for a ride."

Freddy only nodded. "So, what's the point of this exactly?"

Jeremy said, "I think we're making a flawless plan. There's only so much we can do – except escape. And then who knows where? What if we travel to another establishment?"

 **We always try.**

Cody looked out of the window – a horrified look on his face. He shouted to the others, "HE'S RIPPING THE BUILDING OFF OF THE GROUND! A-And.. It is heading straight towards us."

 **W-Pstz.. Zzzzz.. ZZZPSADDD…**

 _ **Little Souls : The Final Nightmare**_

 **So, we're accepting OC's! For le' bad guys. Here's the format!**

 **Name :**

 **Age : (Can't be a animatronic – we have them covered.)**

 **Appearance : (It has to look creepy, for example – the main antagonist in the cover photo.)**

 **Personality : (Remember, it's a bad guy!)**

 **Backstory : (Now, this is the most judged part. If you have a terrible one that doesn't fit the story, you are DENIED.)**

 **Soooo, watch out for the first chapter! Are you ready for the final nightmare? Maaaaybe? Heh, you probably aren't.** **  
**


End file.
